


That Mouth

by round_robin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock bashes John's blog and pays the price later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [That Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029740) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



> Possible spoilers for season two, but I just couldn't resist writing this. Not beated or Brit-picked, finished about five minutes ago, so all mistakes are mine.

A few strands of silky black hair fell from his fingers as he changed his grip. He watched as that long neck started to bend at an uncomfortable angle. Tugging a bit hard then… oh well, Sherlock would forgive him. Hell, he might even thank him. John knew he liked it rough.

Those pretty pink lips were already starting to puff and swell with the abuse of John’s hard cock shoving into Sherlock’s mouth. If you asked him, it was the best thing Sherlock had done with his mouth all day.

“Royalty,” John huffed out between hard thrusts. “Bloody royalty, Sherlock,” he gasped when one particularly savage push of his hips split Sherlock’s plush lower lip. A small trickle of blood started to paint John’s blonde curlies a delicious red.

“They. Read. My. Blog.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust, fucking Sherlock’s face. “So what do you say to that? Mr. Consulting Detective? What do you say to—”

The last word was lost to a moan when Sherlock’s hands snaked up the back of John’s thighs and squeezed his ass. Fingers swiping along his crack just so….

And he was coming. Pressing forward hard. Smearing more of that blood. Spilling down Sherlock’s throat. John could feel the tugging and pulling as Sherlock swallowed down his come, but it all felt very far away. All other sensation dimmed under the white-hot light of his orgasm.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, John relaxed. His fingers slowly slid out of Sherlock’s hair and he pulled back, slick, spent cock slipping out of that lovely mouth.

“Thank you, love,” John whispered. Sherlock just smiled up at him, a light trail of blood making its way down his chin. “Oh,” John dipped down and pressed a kiss to the swollen split lip. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” Sherlock smiled up at him. His moist, pink tongue darted out to lick the blood away. “I have my own in-house doctor.”

John returned the Cheshire Cat smile and leaned down to snatch another kiss. Because that’s how Sherlock liked it. Outside their room, he was the cold detective with the sharp tongue. He could bring a man to his knees with a single deduction. But here, in this room. John brought Sherlock to his knees with a single glance. And neither would have it any other way.

The End


End file.
